fallout11tyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Acdczombie/Archive2
User talk:Acdczombie/Archive 1 <-------- Archive 1 Hello You are mildly insane! Congratulations! Spoon 21:04, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes I am mildly insane I have no right to be random nor do I have the right to speak because I talk about sex because I am not a squeaker.I have turned my air conditioner down to 40 degrees F.My dog is trying to eat my subway sandwich.And YOU don't take me seriously because of my signature= Big Nig.Big Nig 21:27, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::1.Yes you do 2.I like it cold 3.Is it a good sandwich? 4.I don't take anyone seriously. Spoon 21:34, 16 July 2009 (UTC) My sandwich is: A foot long Monterrey Cheddar bread not toasted sub with: Turkey,Bacon,PepperJack cheese,Lettuce,Olive,Tomato,Horseradish(deli/spicy) mustard,and Jalapenos. Try keeping it away from a british bulldog... his name...is CHUBBS!!! Big Nig 21:39, 16 July 2009 (UTC) I want that sandwich. And I want your dog >_> Spoon 21:42, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :Everyone wants that sandwich... and given your record... I don't know what what you want my dog in O.o Big Nig 21:44, 16 July 2009 (UTC) I want to eat your dog, duh. Spoon 21:45, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :Cooked I hope or else you will get dog anus breathe from eating him raw... like mr vore.... Big Nig 21:47, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :Dogmeat is sweet apparently. I saw a vore picture recently. But I DO NOT want to see it again... Spoon 21:50, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Vore comes in extra dimensions of nasty/funny such as ... dare I say it... anal vore! Big Nig 21:52, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Hidden Bawstid. Spoon 21:54, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Hidden indeed.I have to keep sexual content to a minimum here because I am not a very respected person and as such my power as its fullest at my wiki http://acdczombie.wikia.com .I also can't act random or retarded here... Wtf am I supposed to be doing here anyway?...Big Nig 21:58, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Ghoul image:AkkaDakkav1.jpg Thought you might like this too. I did. image:blackandredghoulv1.jpg Pararaptor 01:22, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Concerning Ausir... Lemme guess. You brought your "humor" to the Vault, and he banned you? Nitty 23:43, 18 July 2009 (UTC) No... I was debating an edit on trivia that clearly belonged there and the guy had ausir on his side the other guy removed my comments and I called him a fascist and ausir was like BEND THE FUCK OVER!!!.... but seriously he is bias and threatened the ban me about the whole thing and I explained to him that what that guy did WAS fascist and ausir would choose poorly to block me for that because he could then be banned for using a block to settle an edit dispute.Big Nig 23:46, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, whatever. I believe Ausir. Nitty 23:48, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Well handled. Spoon 23:48, 18 July 2009 (UTC) You want me to give you the proof?cuz I can you will have to pull up history on the goth guys page though.Big Nig 23:50, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Go for it. Spoon 23:51, 18 July 2009 (UTC) http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Acdczombie http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gothemasticator http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Mister_Crowley#Trivia http://fallout.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mister_Crowley&diff=282866&oldid=282619 Big Nig 23:58, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Ausir's right. Go bitch about how nobody understands you somewhere else. Nitty 00:02, 19 July 2009 (UTC) You are just friends with him and that why you wish me to tear my penis off and tie a knife to it and stab myself.Big Nig 00:04, 19 July 2009 (UTC) We are about as far from friends as you could get. You really must learn some manners. In your own words, get a choke chain. Nitty 00:05, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, you were right, but were a bit of a dick about about it. Spoon 00:06, 19 July 2009 (UTC) I have a choke chain... with my ball-gag and leather jumpsuit XD! Big Nig 00:08, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Dressing up nice for Bubba, huh? Spoon 00:08, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Indeed. Let him have his way with you, and you might gain some respect for the downtrodden. Nitty 00:09, 19 July 2009 (UTC) I control bubba I was the first person to ever yell YOU HAVE HAD ENOUGH! to bubba and he was like... DAMN NIGGA!and you got them mixed up that would be mrs selano that would rape me... Big Nig 00:11, 19 July 2009 (UTC) So, you're a woman? Spoon 00:12, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Mrs selano has strap on dildos... a notable one is 9 inches long with spikes on it lol. Big Nig 00:13, 19 July 2009 (UTC) She likes it spiky, eh? Spoon 00:19, 19 July 2009 (UTC) She likes anything that hurts people she made it a practice to go out and rape everyone not just women.Big Nig 00:21, 19 July 2009 (UTC) And you're next, eh? Better get the lube... Spoon 00:21, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Mrs selano uses the black angus soap as lube and she was the creator of the penis fuck... so she would never allow this.Big Nig 00:23, 19 July 2009 (UTC) For 10 billion dollars would you... I had the greatest game of "Would you rather.." today. You would have loved it; I felt physically sick by the end of it. e.g. Would you rather drink a cup of semen or a cup of period Unborn Foetus 07:53, 22 July 2009 (UTC)